compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Floris Redblake
Floris Redblake is a 1st Lieutenant in the New Republic. Biography The Beginning Floris was born on the peaceful planet of Alderaan. His mother and father were great people who worked for the NR. His father was a Jedi who was a double agent. He worked for the NR and spied on the Imperials. His mother did what jobs she could do for the NR. They worked this way for a few years, they had Floris and one other son. Then the Empire figured out that Floris's father was spying on them. They were going to send assassins to kill the Redblake family. But instead of sending assassins they decided to blow up the planet. It was perfect for them, they were already blowing it up to make Princess talk, so it was two in one. Floris's parents did not know this but they knew their family was in trouble. Floris was only two when this happened. They sent Floris with his uncle and the other son to some other relative. Floris's uncle, named Darsh, took Floris to his home on Tatooine. Floris lived with him for four years. But when Floris was 6, Tusken raiders came and killed his uncle and took everything they owned. Floris was all alone in the rough world of Tatooine. Fending For Yourself Floris stayed at his destroyed house for many days. He was sad, angry, and hopeless. After 8 days, he left for anchorhead. It was the closest city nearby. The trip was rough, but good for him. When he made it he had no where to go. He lived on the streets for 6 years. Then, when he was twelve, he wandered into a cantina. He sat down in a corner, all alone. He cried and cried. A man walked up to him and said, "Now now son, don't cry. I'm here, I'm here." Those words changed Floris's life. That man, whose name was Bren Kingal, helped Floris for four years, he gave him food and water and even shelter every once and a while. Now that Floris was sixteen he could buy a house, but he had no credits. He did jobs for people on the streets, but after two years of hard work, he only had 2,000 credits. He was 18 now, he walked up to the local shop and asked if there was a cheap house around here. The shop owner said Floris could stay there. So Floris stayed with the shop owner for two years in exchange for Floris's work on the shop. After his work was done he had 6,000 credits. He did not know if his parents were dead or alive. He barely remembered them. He needed a ship, a job, and credits. He decided to work for Industrial Automation. It is a faction that builds droids for the NR. He needed to toughen himself up a bit. He ran out into the desert, he walked for 16 hours, no break. Finally, the ship to take him to the IA factory on Falleen arrived, Floris hopped on and was looking at a bright future. Starting Again When Floris was deployed on Falleen, he went into the factory. He went to the computer room and checked the data files. He searched through the list of rebel deaths. He was able to search the deaths of rebels from 20 years ago. While scrolling down he saw the name of his mom and dad. Floris couldn't believe, he'd spent most of his life working for enough money so he could search for them, but they were dead. Floris walked over to the local casino to drink away his sadness. That wasn't like him at all. But right when he walked in he was attacked by an insane drunk ewok. The ewok dislocated his shoulder and bit him on his arm. Floris ran to a room in the casino and locked the door.He stayed in that room for two weeks while healing his wounds. Then he ran out of the room to try to get to his ship. But unluckily for him, the ewok was there again. It bit him on the thigh and gave him a nasty bite. Floris sliced it's stomach with his knife and broke it's nose. Floris limped to his ship with the ewok chasing him. The ewok bit and tore his Achilles tendon and Floris made it to his ship. while in his ship making sure his injuries were treated, he decided there was only one to to avenge his parents. That was to join the New Republic army and defeat the Empire. Floris left IA and joined the NR.He was picked up and taken to Rodia for his army training. A New Life Floris trained for weeks in his army command. He had to train physically and mentally. He learned everything he needed to know their. He then went on to his next part of training. He was stronger, could move faster, and he was better trained in weapons. He went out to pick up some vehicles on Falleen. While he was their, he decided to get a little revenge. He walked into the casino, and there was the ewok. Floris took his knife and sliced it's hip. The ewok had made some friends and a Gamorrean threw a chair at Floris. He was hit and knocked down with a pretty bad bruise on his ribs. But Floris got back up and cut the ewoks fingers off of his right hand. It let out a horrible scream that still haunts Floris to this day. The ewok jumped up on Floris's back and sunk it's rotten teeth into Floris's neck. Floris shoved the knife into it's kidney and it fell off. It tried to escape but Floris pulled the knife out and threw him against a chair. It was laying under Floris defenseless now. Floris told him to get out of here and it's friends came over to help. Floris walked away with his first victory. The Army So far Floris has been on multiple missions. He has moved up in the ranks to captain. He will continue to work for the NR until the last Imperials blood is on his hands. He will get revenge for what the Empire has done to him. But he will wait until the perfect time to strike. Details Name: Floris Redblake Preferred name: Floris Birthplace: Alderaan Currently living: In ships around the galaxy Species: Human Gender: Male IC - Friends in the Universe: Duvnar Magum, Helix Rexanel and everyone in the NR army. IC - Enemy’s in the Universe: Jurlo Mapit! IC - Other Met People in the Universe: Darku Choi Known NPC’s Universe: Reticha - Duvnar's wife Tressa Tykuper - Friend/Wife of a Friend Jano Rexanel - Wife of a Friend Age: 20 Body Type: Army like Height: 6’1 Weight: 216 lbs Hair: Short brown Facial Hair: None Eye Colour: Brown Skin Colour: Caucasian Other Appearance Info: Muscular Tattoos: none scars: Small burn marks all over back, big scar on left thumb. Bite marks on thigh, left arm, wrist and neck. Where He Got Marks: Back burns: Catching on fire in a crashed ship. Thumb scar: Cut while fighting an assassin on a ship. Bite marks: Being attacked by a drunk ewok three times. Martial Status: Single Children: None Profession: NR infantry Habits: Shooting every Imperial he sees. Clothing: Army clothes Accessories: Sometimes wears a vest, always wears a belt. Weapons: Bryar pistol, Vibroblade, knife Favorite Weapon: Vibroblade Favourite Outfit: Workers coverall Current Occupation: New Republic Past Occupations: Industrial Automation Favorite Quote "Think of yourselves as a hand. Each of you is a finger, and without the others you're useless. Alone, a finger can't grasp, or control, or form a fist. You are nothing on your own, and everything together." -Kal Skirata to Clone Commandos Category:Individuals Category:Human